Baal
Quizás querías decir Baal (Demonio) thumb|300px|Figurilla de bronce de Baal ca. Siglo XIV-XII a.C., encontrada cerca de Ras Shamra (Antigua Ugarit) cerca de la costa fenicia. Museo del Louvre. Baal (Hebreo bíblico בַּעַל) es un título del noroeste semítico que significa "maestro" o "señor"Serge Lancel, Carthage, a History, p. 194. que es usado por varios dioses que fueron patrones de ciudades en el Levante y Asia Menor, siendo cognado del acadio Bēlu. "Baal" puede referirse a cualquier dios e incluso a oficiales humanos. En algunos textos se usa para Hadad, dios de las tormentas, fertilidad y agricultura, y señor del Cielo. Dado que solo los sacerdotes tenían permitido pronunciar su nombre divino, Hadad, normalmente se usaba Baal. Antes de su descubrimiento en los textos ugaríticos, a veces se pensaba que había varios dioses diferenciados llamados Baal. Sin embargo, ahora se acepta generalmente que había un gran dios cananita de la tormenta y la fertilidad llamado Baal Hadad y manifestaciones locales de este dios.Day, J. (1992). Baal (Deity). In D. N. Freedman (Ed.), The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary (Vol. 1, p. 547). New York: Doubleday A pesar de la tendencia de la biblia hebrea de evitar el uso de la palabra como nombre propio, ahora está bastante claro que en épocas pre-israelitas el término se había convertido en el habitual para designar al dios del clima de Siria-Palestina.Encyclopaedia Judiaca vol 3 pg 10 Etimología Baal (alfabeto hebreo: bet-ayin-lamedh) es una palabra semítica que significa "El señor, maestro, amo, guardián, marido", que se convirtió en una designación común para el gran dios del clima de los semitas occidentales.Encyclopedia Judaica, Ba-Blo, pg 11, Baal worship Entre los cognados se incluye el hebreo estándar (Bet-Ayin-Lamed); בַּעַל / בָּעַל, Ba'al (palabra hebrea #1166 en Concordancia de Strong), el acadio Bēl y el árabe بعل. En hebreo, la palabra ba'al significa "marido" u "amo", y está relacionado con un verbo que significa "tomar posesión de", en el caso de un hombre, para consumar matrimonio. La palabra "ba'al" también se usa en muchas frases hebreas, denotando tanto una propiedad en concreto como la posesión de distintas cualidades en la propia personalidad. La forma femenina es Ba'alah: hebreo: בַּעֲלָה‎, Baʕalah, significando "una señora":; árabe: بعلـة‎, baʿalah, una palabra poco común para "esposa". En el árabe levantino moderno, la palabra báʿal sirve como un adjetivo que describe la agricultura que depende solo del agua de lluvia como forma de irrigación. Probablemente es el último retazo del sentido de Baal el dios en las mentes de la gente de la región. En el idioma amhárico aún sobrevive la palabra semítica para "amo" o "marido, esposo" escrita como bal. La ciudad libanesa de Baaleck está nombrada su honor.http://www.newyorker.com/tech/elements/baalbek-myth-megalith Deidades llamadas Baal y Baalath Debido a que el título de "Baal" era compartido por más de un dios y que más de una diosa llevaba el título de "Baalat" o "Baalah", solo el contexto, el artículo determinado o el genetivio que siga la palabra pueden ayudar a comprender de que dios particular se trata.From Gods to God: The Dynamics of Iron Age Cosmologies, Baruch Halper, Mohr Siebeck, 2009, pg 64 Hadad en Ugarit thumb|250px|Estela de Baal con rayos encontrada en Ugarit En la edad de bronce, Hadad fue muy propenso a llamarse Baal; sin embargo, Hadad no era ni de lejos el único dios con ese título. En el panteón cananita que aportan las fuentes ugaríticas, Hadad es el hijo de El, quien fue el dios principal del panteón cananita. El y Baal suelen ser asociados con el toro en los textos ugaríticos, un símbolo de fuerza y fertilidad.Miller, Patrick (2000).Israelite religion and Biblical theology: collected essays. Continuum International Publishing Group, p. 32. ISBN 1-84127-142-X Antes del descubrimiento de los textos ugaríticos, se suponía que "los Baales" se referían a distintas divinidades locales cananitas. Sin embargo, según John Day, en Yahveh y los Dioses y Diosas de Canaán, estos textos han revelado que estas simplemente eran las manifestaciones locales de un gran y única deidad cósmica llamada Hadad. De especial interés es la designación '' ʿAliy(ʿly)'' que se le aplica en dos ocasiones a Baal en el poema ugarítico de la leyenda de Keret (También conocido como poema krt), entre otras referencias hechas a Baal. Antes del descubrimiento y reconocimiento de este nombre en Ugarítico, Henrik Samuel Nyberg lo había recuperado en el Deuteronomio 33:12; I Samuel 2:10; II Samuel 23:1; Isaías 59:18, 63:7; Oseas 7:16. Siguiendo la verificación de autenticidad y antigüedad de este nombre divino en ugarítico, se han encontrado ejemplos adicionales en Salmos y también en Job.Encyclopedia Judaica, Second Edition, Vol 3, Ba-Blo, pg 12 La adoración de Baal en Canaán estaba unida a la agricultura, que dependía de la lluvia, a diferencia de Egipto y Mesopotamia, donde era irragada por los ríos. La ansiedad sobre la disponibilidad del agua para los cultivos y los árboles era una preocupación continua para los habitantes que dieron lugar a estas prácticas religiosas para asegurar la llegada de la lluvia estacional. POr eso la base de la adoración de Baal era la dependencia para la vida de las lluvias que se creía que proporcionaba Baal. En ese sentido, Baal era considerado un dios de la lluvia. Baal de Tiro Flavio Josefo (Antiguedades 8.13.1) afirma que Jezabel "construyó un templo para el dios de los tirios, que llaman Belus" lo que sin duda se refiere a Baal de Tiro, o Melqart. Baal de Cartago La adoración de Baal hammón floreció en la colonia fenicia de Cartago. Baal hammón era el dios supremo de los cartagineses, y se cree que su supremacía data del siglo V a.C., aparentemente tras romper las relaciones entre Cartago y Tiro en la época de la derrota púnica en Himera.Moscati, Sabatino (2001). The Phoenicians. Tauris, p. 132. ISBN 1-85043-533-2 Baal hammón fue generalmente identificado por los griegos, a través de la interpretatio graeca, con Crono, y por los romanos con Saturno. El dios fenicio Baal (aunque no siempre sinónimo de Baal hammón) se identifica generalmente con el dios semítico del noroeste El o con Dagón. El significado de Hammón no está claro. En el siglo XIX, cuando Ernest Renan descubrió las ruinas de Hammón, la actual Umm al-‘Awamid entre Tiro y Acre, encontró dos inscripciones fenicias dedidadas a El-Hammón. Dado que El era normalmente identificado con Crono y Baal Hammón también lo era, parecía posible que se pudieran equiparar entre ellos. Más frecuentemente se ha propuesto una conexión con el hebreo/fenicio ḥammān "brasero", en el sentido de "Baal (Señor) del brasero". Por lo tanto se ha identificado con una deidad solar.Walbank, Frank William (1979). A Historical Commentary on Polybius, Volume 2, Clarendon Press, p. 47 Frank Moore Cross discutió la conexión con Khamōn, el nombre ugarítico y Acadio para las montañas Amanus, la cordillera montañosa que separa Siria de Cicilia, basándose en la ocurrencia de la descripción ugarítica de El como una de las montañas Haman. Las fuentes clásicas relaciona como los cartagineses quemaban a sus niños como ofrendas a Baal hammón. De sus atributos en su forma romana, Saturno africano, es posible concluir que Hammón era un dios de la fertilidad.Serge Lancel, Carthage, a History, p. 197. Yigael Yadin pensó que Baal Hammón era un dios lunar. Edward Lipinski lo identifica con el dios Dagón.Lipinski, Edward. Dictionnaire de la civilisation phenicienne et punique, 1992. ISBN 2-503-50033-1 Las inscripciones sobre las deidades púnicas tienen a ser bastante poco informativas. En Cartago y el norte de África, Baal Hammón se asoció con el cordero y se adoró como Baal Karnaim ("Señor de Dos Cuernos") en un santuario al aire libre en Jebel Bu Kornein ("colina de dos cuernos") a través de la bahía de Cartago. La compañera femenina de culto de Baal Hammón era Tanit.Serge Lancel, Carthage, a History, p. 195. Probablemente él no se identificara con Baal Melqart, aunque se encuentra este identificación en textos antiguos. Sacerdotes de Baal Los sacerdotes de Baal se mencionan numerosas veces en la Biblia hebrea, incluyendo el enfrentamiento con el profeta Elías (! Reyes 18:21-40), la quema simbólica de incienso para la oración (2 Reyes 23:5) y los rituales realizados por los sacerdotes vestidos con vestidos especiales (2 Reyes 10:22) ofreciendo sacrificios similares a aquellos dados en honor al dios hebreo. El enfrentamiento con el profeta Elías también se menciona en el Corán (37:123-125). Baal como título divino en Israel y Judea Para los antiguos hebreos, "Baal" se refería al Señor de Israel, de la misma manera que al norte designaba al Señor del Líbano o Ugarit:"Baal". Britannica Encyclopedia of World Religions. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. 2006. p. 102. Retrieved 2015-02-10. and p. 24 :Al principio el nombre Baal fue usado por los judíos para su dios sin ninguna discriminación, pero cuando se desarrolló el conflicto entre las dos religiones, los israelitas de avergonzaron del nombre Baal, cambiando incluso nombres como Jerubbaal a Jerubbosheth: boshet significa "vergüenza" en hebreo.Zondervan's Pictorial Bible Dictionary (1976) ISBN 0-310-23560-X. El objetivo de Jezabel en el siglo IX a.C. era introducir la adoración del Baal fenicio en la capital israelita de Samaria, oponiéndose a la adoración de Yahveh, haciendo que su nombre fuera un anatema para los israelitas. La competición entre los sacerdotes de Yahveh y Baal en el siglo IX se atestigua en 1 Reyes 18. El profeta Elías desafió a los sacerdotes de Baal a pedirle la lluvia a sus respectivos dioses. Tanto Elías como los sacerdotes de Baal ofrecieron un sacrificio a su dios. Según la Biblia hebrea, Baal no inició el fuego del sacrificio de sus seguidores, a diferencia de Yahveh, que hizo que ardiera incluso cuando el altar había sido empapado con agua. Justo después del desafío, Elías hace que ejecuten a los profetas de Baal y pronto comienza a llover. Dado que Baal puede simplemente significar "maestro", no hay razón para que no pueda aplicarse también a Yahveh al igual que con otros dioses. De hecho, los hebreos se referían a Yahveh como Adonai ("Mi señor") en la oración Sh'ma. En el Deuteronomio 6:4-9, el juez Gedeón también se llamaba Jerobaal, nombre que significa "Baal se esfuerza", aunque la explicación de los yahvistas em Kieces 6:32 es que el nombre teoforico se le dio para ridiculizar a Baal, cuyo santuario destruyó Gedeón, siendo su intención implicar: "Dejemos a Baal esforzarse tanto como pueda...no servirá para nada". Tras la muerte de Gedeón, según Jueces 8:33, los israelitas comenzaron a adorar al Baalim (los Baales) especialmente Balberith ("Señor de la Alianza"). Unos pocos versículos después (Jueces 9:4) la historia se sitúa en Siquém, quien apoya el intento de convertirse en rey de Abimelec, dándole 70 siclos de plata a la casa de Balberith. Es difícil disociar este Señor de la Alianza, que es adorado en Sequém, de la alianza en Siquém que se describió previamente en Josué 24:25, en el que la gente acuerda adorar a Yahveh. Es especialmente difícil hacerlo cuando Jueces 9:46 narra que "todos los señores de la torre de Siquém" (kol-ba‘alê midgal-šəkem) entraron en bêt ’ēl bərît "la casa de El Berith", es decir, "la Casa del Dios de la Alianza". O "Baal" era aquí un título de El, o la alianza en Siquém originalmente no implicaba para nada a El, sino a otro título con el título de Baal. Baal aparece en nombres teofóricos. Un ejemplo ellos es Isbaal, uno de los hijos de Saúl. Esto puede mostrar que por un tiempo, Baal y El se usaban indistintamente; incluso el mismo nombre podría aplicarse a la misma persona. Es problable que los textos se editaran posteriormente para sustituir la forma "bosheth", "abominación", por nombres Baal, por lo que Isbosheth se volvía Isbaal y Mefisbosheth se convertía en Meribaal en 1 Crónicas 9:40. 1 Crónicas 12:5 menciona el nombre Bealías (También be‘alyâ) que significa "cuyo señor es Jah". Es difícil determinar hasta que punto la "falsa adoración" que los profetas estigmatizan es la adoración de Yahven con una concepción y ritos que lo trataban como un dios local de la naturaleza, o si las características particulares de los dioses solían a quienes se le otorgaba el título de Baal se reconocían como diferentes del yahvismo del primero. Según Mark S. Smith, la adoración de Baal amenazó a Israel del periodo de Jueces hasta la monarquía.The Early History of God, Yahweh and the Other Deities in Ancient Israel, Mark S. Smith, Ch 2, "Yahweh and Baal," Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing, 2002 Indudablemente algunos de los textos ugaríticos y de Sanjuniatón informan de la hostilidad entre El y Hadad, quizás reflejando las diferencias de culto y religiosas reflejadas también en la tradición hebrea, en el que Yahveh en el Tanaj es firmemente identificado con El y se espera que sea hostil a Baal/Hadad y las deidades de su círculo. Pero para Jeremías y el Deuteronomio, parece ser monoteismo contra politeísmo (Jeremías 11:12-13): Múltiples Baales y Astartés En el Tanaj aparecen las formas plurales bə'ālîm (Baales o Señores) y aštārôt (Astarot) o astartés, aunque tales plurales no aparecen en las fuentes fenicias, cananitas o arameas independientes. Una hipótesis es que los pueblos de cada territorio o cada clan errante adoraba a su propio Baal, como deidad principal, siendo la fuente de los dones de la naturaleza y el dios misterioso de sus padres. Como dios de la fertilidad, poseería todo los productos de la tierra, por lo que sus seguidores le ofrecerían los primeros frutos. Sería el patrón de todo crecimiento y fertilidad, y, por el uso de la analogía característica del pensamiento primitivo, este Baal sería el dios del elemento productivo en el sentido amplio. Originándose quizás en la observación de los efectos fertilizantes de las lluvias y corrientes de agua en la receptiva y reproductiva tierra, la adoración a Baal se convertiría en idéntica a la adoración a la naturaleza. Junto a los Baales, habría naturalmente figuras femeninas que se llamarías Astartés, personificación de Astarté. Como ejemplo, Hadad se asociaría con la diosa "virgen" Anat, su hermana y amante. Ba´al Zebûb Baal Zebub (Hebreo בעל זבוב) se menciona en 2 Reyes 1:2–6 como el nombre del dios filisteo de Ecrón. Ba‘al Zəbûb se entiende como "señor de las moscas""Βεελζεβούλ, ὁ indecl. (v.l. Βεελζεβούβ and Βεεζεβούλ W-S. §5, 31, cp. 27 n. 56) Beelzebul, orig. a deidad filistea; el nombre בַּעַל זְבוּב significa Baal (señor) de las moscas (4 Km 1:2, 6; Sym. transcribes βεελζεβούβ; Vulgate Beelzebub; TestSol freq. Βεελζεβούλ,-βουέλ).", Arndt, W., Danker, F. W., & Bauer, W. (2000). A Greek-English lexicon of the New Testament and other early Christian literature (3rd ed.) (173). Chicago: University of Chicago Press."1. Según 2 Reyes 1:2-6, el nombre del dios filisteo de Ecrón era Señor de las Moscas (Heb. ba‘al zeaûḇ) a quien el rey israelita Ahaziah le pedía oráculo.", Balz, H. R., & Schneider, G. (1990-). Vol. 1: Exegetical dictionary of the New Testament (211). Grand Rapids, Mich.: Eerdmans."La etimología de Beelzebul viene de varias direcciones. La variante escrita Beelzebub (traductores sirios y Jerónimo) reflejan una larga tradición de equiparar a Belcebú con la deidad filistea de la ciudad de Ecrón mencionada en 2 Reyes 1:2, 3, 6, 16. Baalzebub (Heb. ba˓al zĕbûb) parece significar "señor de las moscas" (HALAT, 250, but cf. LXXB baal muian theon akkarōn, “Baal-Fly, god of Akkaron”; Ant 9:2, 1 theon muian).", Lewis, "Beelzebul", in Freedman, D. N. (1996). Vol. 1: The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary (639). New York: Doubleday."En el lexema zebub, "moscas", el nombre del dios era interpretado como "Señor de las moscas"; se asumía que era un dios que podía causar o curar enfermedades.", Herrmann, "Baal Zebub", in Toorn, K. v. d., Becking, B., & Horst, P. W. v. d. (1999). Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible DDD (2nd extensively rev. ed.) (154). Leiden; Boston; Grand Rapids, Mich.: Brill; Eerdmans. o "señor de la vivienda (celestial)""No es tan probable que b'l zbl, que puede significar "señor de la vivienda (celestial) en ugarítico, haya cambiado a b'l zbb para hacer al nombre divino un epíteto oprobio. La lectura de Belcebú en Mateo 10:25 refleja la forma correcta del nombre, un juego de palabras de "amo de la casa" (Griego oikodespótēs)", McIntosh, "Baal-Zebub", in Bromiley, G. W. (1988; 2002). Vol. 1: The International Standard Bible Encyclopedia, Revised (381). Wm. B. Eerdmans."Una alternativa sugerida por muchos es conectar zĕbûl con un nombre de significado "morada (exaltada)".", Lewis, "Beelzebul", in Freedman, D. N. (1996). Vol. 1: The Anchor Yale Bible Dictionary (639). New York: Doubleday."En el habla semítica contemporanea pudo entenderse como "el amo de la casa"; si es así, esta frase pudo usarse con doble sentido en Mateo 10:25b.", Bruce, "Baal-Zebub, Beelzebul", in Wood, D. R. W., & Marshall, I. H. (1996). New Bible dictionary (3rd ed.) (108). Leicester, England; Downers Grove, Ill.: InterVarsity Press.. Originalmente, el nombre del dios filisteo"Por razones etimológicas, Baal Zebub debe considerarse un dios semítico; es tomado de los filisteos ecronitas e incorporado en su culto local", Herrmann, "Baal Zebub", in Toorn, K. v. d., Becking, B., & Horst, P. W. v. d. (1999). Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible DDD (2nd extensively rev. ed.) (154). Leiden; Boston; Grand Rapids, Mich.: Brill; Eerdmans. Baal significaba "Señor" en ugarítico, siendo usado junto a un nombre descriptivo del dios específico. Los eruditos judíos interpretaron el título como "Señor de las moscas" como una manera de peyorativa de llamar a Baal.Easton, Matthew George (1897). "Beelzebub". Easton's Bible Dictionary (New and revised ed.). T. Nelson and Sons.[http://jewishencyclopedia.com/articles/2732-beelzebub Beelzebub] Jewish Encyclopedia (1906) La Septuaginta lo interpreta como Beelzebub (βααλζεβούβ) y Baal muian (βααλ μυιαν, "Baal de las moscas"), pero Símaco el Ebionita pudo reflejar la antigua costumbre ofensiva cuando transcribió el nombre como Beelzeboul.Catholic Encyclopedia Nuevo Testamento Belcebú se identificaba en el Nuevo Testamento con Satán, el "príncipe de los demonios"."In NT Gk. beelzeboul, beezeboul (Beelzebub in TR and AV) is the prince of the demons (Mt. 12:24, 27; Mk. 3:22; Lk. 11:15, 18f.), identified with Satan (Mt. 12:26; Mk. 3:23, 26; Lk. 11:18).", Bruce, "Baal-Zebub, Beelzebul", Wood, D. R. W., & Marshall, I. H. (1996). New Bible dictionary (3rd ed.) (108). Leicester, England; Downers Grove, Ill.: InterVarsity Press."Besides, Matt 12:24; Mark 3:22; Luke 11:15 use the apposition ἄρχων τῶν δαιμονίων ‘head of the →Demons’.", Herrmann, "Baal Zebub", in Toorn, K. v. d., Becking, B., & Horst, P. W. v. d. (1999). Dictionary of deities and demons in the Bible DDD (2nd extensively rev. ed.) (154). Leiden; Boston; Grand Rapids, Mich.: Brill; Eerdmans. En árabe, el nombre se ha conservado como Ba‘al dhubaab / zubaab (بعل الذباب), "Baal de las moscas". El experto bíblico Thomas Kelly Cheyne sugirió que puede ser una corrupción derogatoria de Ba‘al Zəbûl, "Señor del Lugar más Alto" (es decir, el Cielo) o "Gran Señor".Michael Wex, Born to Kvetch, St. Martin's Press, New York, 2005, ISBN 0-312-30741-1 La palabra Belcebú en los textos rabínicos es una mofa de la religión de Baal, que los antiguos hebreos consideraban la adoración a un ídolo (falso dios).Manfred Lurker, Books.google.com, The Routledge Dictionary of Gods and Goddesses, Devils and Demons Corán La palabra Baal aparece en el Corán. El Corán (37:125) menciona que Elías, un profeta que dios envió a su gente para que no adorara a Baal, sino al dios verdadero: Demonología cristiana y de Milton thumb|250px|Belcebú en el Diccionario Infernal (París, 1863). John Milton en su poema épico Paraíso Perdido de 1667, describe las legiones en forma de ángel de Satán, inmediatamente tras su caída del cielo, reuniéndose en torno a su "Gran Sultán" (Satán). Milton nombra y describe los nombres más prominentes, que perdieron sus nombres y adquirieron otros nuevos. }} En la cultura popular El grimorio del siglo XVII, el Goetia, también contiene un demonio llamado Baal. Ver más *Baal Hammon *Baal Zafón *Baalshamin *Baalat Gebal Referencias Categoría:Dioses Mesopotámicos Categoría:Dioses Fenicios Categoría:Dioses Demonizados Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses de la lluvia